


Hunger

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [11]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Erotic Poetry, Feasting, Food Porn, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Poetry, Sensation Play, Sensuality, Tasmkaster Advent Calendar 2018, Touch, advent calendar fic, getting drunk, kinky poetry, sensual eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 11: Sharing A MealIt’s their last chance to see each other before the new year, and Greg has planned something very special for them.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to blame Louis Theroux for bringing sensual eating to my attention and my Taskmaster fic writing bc of course these two would do it, of course they would. XD

Perhaps it was December 23rd  
A small pause, their only chance alone  
Amongst all the mess and the busyness  
A few hours alone, a few precious hours all for themselves  
Alex came round, and Greg held him tight, he’d missed him  
Alex kissed his master back  
Out in the corridor, in plain view, they could be seen  
Alex didn’t care, he had no shame  
Greg didn’t mind, he loved Alex’s kisses  
He couldn’t see Alex again until January  
He craved him so much  
Greg pulled him inside, closed the door, now they were alone  
He’d prepared a different kind of Christmas feast for them both  
Just everything they loved, for a different kind of shared meal  
All laid out before his giant sofa  
With a pair of blindfolds  
Alex knew what this night would involve  
As Greg took his hand and they slowly undressed each other  
This would be a night like no other, Alex couldn’t wait to start  
An opportunity to make love to his master and feed Him with care  
To touch his master gently  
To get drunk with Him, to feast  
To eat with him, enjoying His touch  
To enjoy the way his master felt  
To feel His strong hands touch him all over his body  
To never stop touching Him  
To never be apart from Him, at least for this night  
To just indulge with Him, to be with Him, for once  
And perhaps they spent quite some time  
Just lying together in each other’s arms  
Kissing, touching, just being together  
Drinking in each other’s company, their smells, their tastes, they took it all  
And maybe their hands strayed, maybe they just couldn’t help touching each other  
Alex was the first to blindfold his master, with His permission  
He lay there, warm and eager, as Alex fed Him slowly  
With soft adorable little kisses  
With his hands moving all over Him  
Caressing Him ever so gently with love  
Cuddling up to Him, in His arms, whispering praise to Him  
Telling his master how much he adored being able to serve  
And perhaps his mouth strayed  
Perhaps Alex swallowed His cock while his master ate, making Him moan encouragingly  
And perhaps his master let him go  
Lay back, drank in his wonderful mouth  
All the sensations of his beautiful tongue  
Slowly licking His growing erection  
A moment, only, before Alex stopped, to bring yet more food  
Food that tasted so incredibly amazing, and He got more aroused  
Particularly from Alex’s hand gently stroking, caressing, down between His legs  
But then there was just Alex’s mouth  
Leaving kisses all over Him  
Kissing every part of His huge body  
His hands roaming, touching, caressing, feeling, indulging, feeding Him with loving, tender fingers  
Which He could not help sucking on gently, making Alex gasp with pleasure  
Before He decided it was Alex’s turn to wear the blindfold for Him  
It was His turn now  
To tease and taunt His little boy  
To give him back what he’d done  
To make love to him for once  
Alex hadn’t expected it, but he wasn’t going to say no  
To let Him feed him  
To let Him touch his body, to bring him such pleasure  
To give in to Him, to let his master feed him, touch him, seduce him, love him  
There was so much exquisite beautiful sensation  
So much of everything, Alex was overwhelmed  
He didn’t expect such pleasure  
He hadn’t expected his master would want to give him this  
To make love to him with such gentleness, such pure love  
And He didn’t feed him like a child, as his Daddy  
He fed Alex as His lover, and it made Alex cry  
He loved Him so much  
And now He was being so kind  
He was being just so wonderfully loving  
Alex had never asked Him for this kind of touch, he wasn’t deserving  
He was just little Alex, he was Greg’s little bitch, His special little boy, not His lover  
‘But I love you, Alex’  
His master spoke those words with such genuine love, such sweet affection, Alex could hardly believe it  
‘Stay with me, Alex, please don’t go’  
Then Alex was cradled in His arms  
Greg kissed him with such deep yearning  
And the food was delicious  
His master touched him everywhere, little Alex didn’t want to go  
And the sweet selfless way in which Alex alone received pleasure  
Was the magnet that kept him in His arms all night  
And kept him by his master’s side


End file.
